The present invention relates to a login system and a login method. Specifically, the present invention relates to a system and a method for logging in at least one of a plurality of servers connected to a network.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-183094A discloses as a login system in which an encrypted password is used so that login a plurality of servers is achieved. In this system, when a client computer logs in a specific server by inputting a user ID and a password, the server encrypts the user ID and the password used for the login, and then transmits them to the client computer. When the client computer should login another server, the client computer transmits the encrypted user ID and password having been received, to the server to be logged in. Thus, the other server decrypts the encrypted user ID and password, and thereby executes login processing.
Nevertheless, in the above-mentioned login system, the client computer needs to login a specific server initially, while another server needs to have relevance to the specific server. Further, the specific server needs to perform encryption processing for the user ID and password, while the other server needs to perform decryption processing for the encrypted user ID and password.